User talk:Youhan
Welcome Hello and thank you for your contributions thus far! We're glad you decided to join the Baten Kaitos Wiki community. Please leave a message on my talk page if you need help with anything! -- Revitalizer (Talk) 04:46, July 5, 2012 Hey there! Welcome to the Baten Kaitos Wiki. I hope you enjoy your time editing with us. Please let me know if I can help you in any way. Eltaire 11:47, July 5, 2012 (UTC) RE:Spanish Hi, my dear administrator, thank you. I will be happy to help you in something and just one thing ... I can write in Spanish or in English is required? is difficult for me in english .. anyway Thank you :D I'm Allexiz Sorry I had problems with te acount Allexiz but I am !!! :Thank you for contacting me! This is the first time I've been offered help in Spanish and thinking it over, I can see a few ways you could help. :If you want to take on a major project, you have the option of creating a Spanish-language version of the Baten Kaitos Wiki. You would have to recreate and translate pages and take on the duties of an Administrator on that Wiki. If you want more information about creating a Spanish-language version, I would look around Wikia's Spanish hub. :If you'd prefer to help the Baten Kaitos Wiki in less demanding way without needing very good English, I can outline somethings. Just let me know if you're interested and I'll share some of those tasks. :-Revitalizer 16:59, July 5, 2012 (UTC) :Of course i do, just tell me what i have to do and i think.... you'll have to teach me to use more and better all on this wiki. :Muchas gracias por la oportunidad, no te defraudare hare mi mejor esfuerzo :D ::I'm glad you're so enthusiastic! The first thing I can teach you about Wiki is that you can identify yourself by typing four tildes at the end of your posts on talk pages. Like this: ~~~~ ::This helps people know who's talking. ::As for what you can do, we don't yet have pages for tracks from the Baten Kaitos Origins soundtrack. I'll outline how you can add them. See the image for a visual guide. #Click "Contribute" then "Add a page" #Go to http://www.rpgfan.com/soundtracks/batenkaitos2/index.html and locate a musical track and copy the title #Paste the title in the "What do you want to call it?" box, select "Blank page" and click "Add a page" #Go to http://www.youtube.com/playlist?list=PLAED704C56FEEF08B and click on the video for the page you are creating #Copy whatever URL is shown #Back on the Wiki, click "Video" on the right #Paste the video URL and click "Next" #Click add a video (and then "Return to Editing" afterwards) #In the "Category" box start typing "First Wings (Origins) Sound Track" music. If that pops up underneath as you are typing, you can click on it to save time. If you have to type it out fully, hit enter on your keyboard to save the category. #Finally hit "Publish". ::The first 3 track already have pages by the way. -Revitalizer 00:37, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::Hi revitalizer scuse me for speak you in spanish... :::Hola, eh notado que es esta wiki presentas una paguina con los sound tracks disculpa, la verdad no entendi muy vien tu mensaje anterior pero quieria comentarte si no tienes una forma mas facil de ver, escuchar y si es posible descargar las pistas de Baten Kaitos. Si no conoces como podria, si es que me lo permites investigarlo, Es solo como una mejora ( a mi punto de vista ) si ya lo habias pensado y no es posible hacerlo me disculpo. :::De antemano, muchas gracias por tu tiempo :D Youhan 04:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC)YouhanYouhan 04:40, July 6, 2012 (UTC) ::::This is hard because I do not speak Spanish. I can only use Google Translate for help. |: I will try translating my post. ::::¿Está recomendando que tenemos la música disponible para su descarga en lugar de vincular a los vídeos de YouTube? Esto no es una mala idea, pero no es ideal para una enciclopedia. En el caso de una enciclopedia, los lectores deben ser capaces de escuchar la música muy fácil y rápidamente. Tal vez los enlaces de descarga se podría añadir a las páginas en el futuro, pero por ahora necesitamos vídeos por lo menos. ::::Además, qué quieres que yo a traducir el tutorial que hice anteriormente? -Revitalizer 16:46, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::Sorry but for me is more easy write in spanish, i use google translator too '' :::::''amm ... '' :::::''respect to dwnloads was an option, '' :::::''I meant to put an extension of the exclusive site for the sund tracks since at least for me I get a little complicated to send users to other sites, not know if I explain clearly and sorry again if I use a bad English '' :::::No se mucho de estos temas, soblre la administracion de una pagina no estoy tan familiarizado pero bueno eh dirigido y monitoreado grupos de personas GAMERS !!! de un juego Online llamado Operation7 no se si lo conoscas y ahi aprendi a tratar personas de otras nacionalidades :::::me gustaria hablar con tigo, para lograr un acuerdo entre tu y yo por si deseas que os apoye mas con la version o versiones en ingles y bueno creo que un administrador como tu debe conocer a la gente en quien confia su blog, bueno, Si deseas charlar conmigo avisame hora y fecha porfavor y por que medio MSN, FB, SKP o otro programa para comunicacion :::::Thanks :) By: Youhan ::::::Lo siento, pero yo todavía no puedo entender muy bien. Cuando usted está escribiendo un mensaje en español, trate de verificar el mensaje mediante la traducción del mensaje en Inglés y luego de vuelta al español. Esto le mostrará si el mensaje es legible por la otra persona. A veces, ciertas palabras o frases no se traducen bien y necesita ser editado. ::::::Así que si entiendo, ¿está usted sugiriendo que los archivos de audio podría ser alojado en el Wiki? Si es así, que no es posible ya que sólo png, jpg, gif pueden ser alojados en Wikia, no hay archivos de audio o vídeo permitido. ::::::Me temo que yo no podía entender el resto de su mensaje, excepto la solicitud de chat. Por desgracia, yo no uso ningún servicio de chat. -Revitalizer 22:04, July 6, 2012 (UTC) :::::::''I translated the Revitalizer's example... :::::::¡Hola Youhan! Puedes ayudar en BatenKaitosWikia sin necesitar tanto ingles... (Supongo que puedes hablar en ingles pero escribir es dificil para ti) Puedes agregar paginas que faltan para cada pista de audio de "Origins". Guiate con esta imagen :::::::1. Clic en "Contribute" y "Add a page" 2. Toma los titulos del sitio rpgfan... :::::::3. ...y pon ese titulo en "What do you want to call it?" ("¿Como quieres llamar a la pagina?") 4. Ahora busca el titulo en youtube :::::::5. y copia el URL, para agregar este enlace a la pagina que has creado. 6. Agrega un video a la pagina que creaste, has clic en "Video" ... 7. ...Pega el URL del video y has clic en "Next" 8. Clic en "Add a video" (despues regresa para seguir editando) 9. Es necesario agregarle una categoria; donde dice "Categories" escribe "First Wings (Origins) Sound Track" (mejor si permites que autocomplete, asi es rapido y sin errores) 10. Finalmente has clic en "Publish" :::::::Como sabes en la Wikia solo se puede alojar imagenes, pero podemos aprovechar enlaces a contenido de youtube. ::::::: 03:49, July 8, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Ok, Only if you acept my proposal..... you can download the software RAIDCALL i don't know if you know this program is for comunicate, is for communicate to voice or writing, i have a private server in it. ::::::::it's easy, ::::::::1.download ::::::::2.create an account ::::::::3. sing in the ID address ::::::::4. I recive you (if i am .. of course ) ::::::::link to download: ::::::::http://raidcall.com/ ::::::::ID to my server: 3267433 ::::::::I am here every day and long time too. ::::::::it's just if you'll like coming to speak with me and understand us. ::::::::I hope to these talks with me are to benefit in this wiki. ::::::::aahh just one thing more ..... give me your opinion please ..... :::::::: Thank you for your time :D .. ::::::::Oh thanks that is more easy ..... ::::::::Youhan 09:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC)Youhan ::::::::Youhan 09:12, July 7, 2012 (UTC) ::::::::Oh thanks that is more easy ..... ::::::::i know to my language is an obstacle but.. I'll try do better. ::::::::Please give me your opinion of my picture :s This contribution is considered? ::::::::Youhan 04:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC)YouhanYouhan 04:16, July 8, 2012 (UTC) Gracias Anonymous para ayudar a traducir! Pido disculpas por no volver a estar con más rapidez. ¿Descargar Raidcall necesario? Porque yo preferiría no tener que descargar algo y crear una cuenta. Si desea comunicarse fuera de la Wiki, es el es aceptable? En cuanto a la imagen, usted es bastante bueno, con la edición de imágenes! ¿Hay algo que tenía en mente para la foto? -Revitalizer 23:18, July 8, 2012 (UTC) :Solo era sugerencia, y la imagen pues es una contribucion haz lo que gustes con ella ^^ :Youhan 03:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC)YouhanYouhan 03:32, July 9, 2012 (UTC) ::Oh, ya veo. Bueno, gracias! Yo sé que la comunicación no ha sido muy fácil hasta ahora, pero ¿hay algo más que le gustaría preguntar o sugerir acerca de la Wiki? No puedo prometer que voy a ser capaz de comprender, pero vale la pena intentarlo. :) -Revitalizer 16:49, July 9, 2012 (UTC) EDIT: Por cierto, si quieres aprender, en general, acerca de cómo modificar en la Ayuda de Wikia sería un muy buen lugar para aprender.